


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: From the kink meme:Nate crashes in Wade's apartment for a night and is treated to fantastic wake-up services.Bonuses: established relationshipNate slurring dirty talk while he's still trying to wake upWade topping





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SenkoWakimarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/gifts).

> I'm on a challenge to write 750 words a day, so I have been wandering around the kink meme for topic inspiration. This is the Deadpool 2 flavor of Cablepool. Warning: very explicit.
> 
> This one is dedicated to [SenkoWakimarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/), because 1) they got me into this challenge, and 2) they've been having a shit-tastic time recently and deserve some wake-up porn.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sunlight is evil, Wade thinks bleerily, as a ray of it manages to sneak through the blinds and smacks him right in the face. The world has no right to be this bright at whatever hour this is. He stretches anyway, arms above his head, starting to wake up, and the stretch is good, in a back-popping, jaw-cracking, groan-inducing sort of way, and it gets even better when another body mutters and shifts next to him, warm skin rubbing against his leg.

Which suddenly brings back an indistinct, half-awake memory from last night, a body sliding into bed in the dark, and he would have been lunging for the gun on the nightstand except that the body in question had led with a body-temperature metal hand and then a flesh-and-metal body after it.

He remembers saying something that might have been “wassup Naaaaate” as his feisty little stud muffin squirmed under the covers next to him, plastered himself to Wade’s side, and then apparently it had been good night sleep tight all over again, he doesn’t remember anything else until half a minute ago.

Now he rolls to one side and takes a minute to look at Nate stretched out next to him. He’s got his flesh arm under a pillow, his head on top of that, and his mouth is slightly open and there’s a drool spot on the pillowcase. That ridiculous fuck boy hair cut--which Nate has insisted on _maintaining_ in this time period--is currently mussed and tossled, with a side helping of salt and pepper morning stubble. His chest, smooth and muscular, harshly crossed by zippered lines of metal, rises and falls softly as he breathes. The metal arm is gleaming in the soft light. All in all, it’s a picture that does squeezy, fond things to Wade’s heart.

He has no idea what time Nate got back from his latest save-the-planet mission, but he’s glad he decided to come crash here. It’s something he decides, on a split-second impulse, that he’d like to encourage.

Very quietly, he leans backward, snags the tube of lube off the nightstand from between the box of tissues and his gun, then pulls the covers over his head and starts worming his way down the bed.

It’s not particularly light under the covers, but light enough to see, and he grins when he gets down to Nate’s crotch. Sleeping commando, as usual. Not quite morning wood territory, but chubbed. He can work with this.

He slides a gentle hand over Nate’s metal-and-flesh hip, by their standards a slow caress, something that should translate in Nate’s sleeping brain into something moving too slow to be intended as a threat, feels Nate startle under his fingers regardless. And then he slurps the tip of Nate’s dick into his mouth.

Nate’s is soft and heavy on his tongue, and he worms his way closer, pulling more of Nate cock into his mouth as he goes, until he has all of it, nose pressed against Nate’s pubes. He feels the other man wiggling against him, hears something like a sleepy groan, and a hand gropes down under the blankets to land on his head, a little heavier than he thinks Nate really intended.

He hums “good morning, sunshine” around Nate’s cock, although it sounds more like “hm hmhm hmmmmhn” and hears the other gasp above him. Nate’s still mostly soft, he can still keep all of him here in his mouth, but he feels the softness on his tongue twitch, feels that it’s larger than it was just a few seconds ago. He isn’t going to be able to stay this close so easily much longer.

There’s a lot of uncoordinated squirming and Wade moves with him, follows as Nate rolls onto his back, legs spreading to either side, Wade right in between them. There’s a lot of rustling and shoving and then the blankets get pushed down, and he’s back in the open air, fresh air instead of the musky, pungent scent of sleep and sweat and Nate’s junk. Wade takes a look up above him, past Nate’s abs at Nate’s face, making sure to make it good and porn-worthy. He hollows his cheeks and flutters his eyes as he gently circles his tongue all around Nate’s now-quickly-swelling dick.

“Good mornin’, gorgeous,” Nate slurs, his normal hand coming down to stroke Wade’s cheek. He yawns hugely, eyes squinting shut while he does it. Then, “How’s my favorite cock sucker this morning?” he asks with a grin.

Wade rolls his eyes. Sucks hard on Nate’s dick as he swallows and takes him as far down his throat as he’ll go, feels him thick and heavy there.

“Fuuuuck,” Nate groans, head thumping back against the pillows as his hands grip Wade’s scalp, pull him down as he shoves his hips up. There’s something sweet in how uncoordinated he is, no skill in how he humps Wade’s face as Wade swallows around him, half asleep and all horny.

When Wade finally pulls back he lets Nate’s cock leave his mouth with a loud _pop_, then grins in amusement as the now-hard flesh slaps against Nate’s overly ripped abs. He thumbs open the lube, squirts some onto his fingertips, then bends to mouth at Nate’s cock some more, teases down to his balls with wet slide of tongue.

“Oh yeah,” Nate groans, spreading his legs and bending his knees, digging his heels into the mattress, letting Wade see even more of his ass. “How good are you going to be for me, baby?”

“Depends,” Wade grins, using his lube-free hand to lift Nate's balls, roll them in his fingers, let them down as he teases lower. Rubs gently at Nate's taint, then presses against his asshole with a thumb. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Nate sighs, tilting his hips to press harder against that finger, spreading his knees even further. “With that--” a yawn interrupts him for long seconds “--gorgeous dick.”

“Ribbed for your pleasure,” Wade says brightly as he switches hands, presses lube-slick fingers to Nate's asshole and watches in amusement as he grimaces and squirms, like he can’t decide if he wants to push into it or pull away.

“Too fucking early for anything that cold. Warm it up next time,” he gripes, but the contrariness melts away as Wade carefully slips two fingers into him. “Aaa. Fuck.”

And this. Wade will never get tired of this. Feeling Nate tight and warm and smooth around his fingers, watching himself slide into the gorgeous pucker of Nate's asshole, the slightly darker skin there stretching around his fingers. Nate's cock is hard and wet at the tip, twitching whenever Wade does something particularly nice. He reaches out to palm Nate's balls up against the base of his cock, rolling them gently and getting them out of the way, give him a better view of how he's getting Nate more and more riled up.

It's a damn fine sight, so much skin, well-muscled arms and legs clenching and relaxing as Wade plays with his ass, little sighs and gasps and sleepy, half-awake noises. Wade pulls out, gives his fingers another squirt of lube, and then shoves back in, three fingers this time, working deeper.

“Damn it, what'd I say ... 'bout ... cold …”

It's downright adorable, the way Nate tries to bitch at him, tries to glare, while also looking so relaxed and out of it, straight out of his head, eyes fluttering closed again and obviously riding the nice feelings coming straight from his ass to the rest of his body. 'Course, that's not all he's going to be riding if Wade has anything to say about it. He pulls his hand out, gives his own cock--drooling happily to itself, and he totally agrees with it, Nate right now is enough to make his mouth water--a quick slick with the lube.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me with your cock, not your fingers,” Nate gripes, shifting his hips impatiently.

“Patience, my little Cable-ette,” Wade coos. He can't look away from the way Nate's asshole is a little open, shiny and slick looking, all because of him. As he watches, Nate clenches and relaxes, tips his hips up invitingly, and Wade can't help reaching out with both hands, grabbing that ass and pulling Nate open, just to look. “I wanna fuck you until you come, no hands, just dick,” he confides, shifting closer, rubbing the tip of his cock against the soft wet of Nate's asshole. There's a hitch in both their breathing as his cock almost sinks in then slides away.

“Gotta put it in first,” Nate growls, like he's trying to sound bitchy but also trying not to laugh.

Wade can't help but grin, and then twists around, squirming down beside Nate and rolling him with some shoving and grunting. He ends up spooned behind, fumbles with his own cock trying to find the right place to shove it, but finally feels the catch, the way Nate gives around the head of his cock, and then he pulls on Nate's hips and shoves his own forward, resistance and then gently giving, yielding to him, letting him in, and it's just hot-tight-soft-good, so good.

“Ah, fuck,” he pants against the back of Nate's neck. “Never getting tired of this.”

Nate's whirring metal arm comes up and Nate twists his torso and neck, cups the back of Wade's neck, pulls him down into a kiss that's soft and messy and full of morning breath as Wade humps Nate's ass in tiny little motions. When they finally break apart from the kiss, Wade giggles, nestles his head on Nate's shoulder. Wraps an arm over Nate's side so he can feels the base of Nate's cock. He doesn't wrap his hand around it, doesn't touch, just slides two fingers to either side of it, wiry hair and hard, hot, velvety skin at the base of Nate's cock there for him to feel. Nate pushes back against him, makes those little wiggles that someone makes when they’re getting comfortable, when they like _exactly_ where they are. He feels like Nate’s wearing him like a blanket, like he’s wrapped around him warm and snug and enveloping.

He wiggles a toe against the bottom of Nate's foot, just because he’s enough taller than Nate that he can, makes him startle and then kick grumpily.

“Siiiiize diffffference,” he breathes into Nate's ear.

“For fuck's sake, what does that even--”

Nate's irritated question is cut off with a gasp as Wade draws his hips back and then shoves forward, and then sets an easy rhythm, letting it be slow and languid and early-morning sex-y, sun now fully up and painting the room with warm tones, lighting up Nate's skin and metal so pretty. He does the work, draws it out, follows the rolls of Nate’s hips when he sees fit to be more than a lazy pillow princess, uses the hand at the base of Nate's swollen, heavy cock to pull his lover back onto him over and over again, until Nate is making gasping, wordless noises on every thrust.

“Can you really ... come on my cock?” he pants, thrusting faster now, mindlessly needy, desperate. “Wanna feel you come!”

“M-more,” Nate gasps back, “just like ... nnngh ... that!”

Wade, for once in his life, listens, keeps fucking Nate hard and deep and steady until Nate curses, scrambles to get his hand on his cock, pumps twice, and then is coming all over the sheets.

Wade hastily shoves Nate over on his stomach as he keeps fucking, pushing in between his thighs, burying himself balls deep in that gorgeous ass for one, two, three more thrusts--listening to Nate gasping in over-sensitized pleasure-pain-pleasure that goes straight to his cock, that says nothing to his sex-adled brain but 'I made Nate feel like this'--before he comes. He freezes for long moments, then works through the rest of it with tiny thrusts, little shivery things, trying to draw the feeling out. Yeah, he could go again, but Nate’s going to be done for a while, so might as well milk everything he can out of this orgasm, pun totally intended.

Then it’s over, and he lets himself go limp. Nate’s boneless and breathing heavily under him, and everything is so damn right with the world. He kisses along Nate’s shoulder, behind his ear, at the metal plates over his spine at the back of his neck. The response he gets is a wonderless hum of approval and contentment, bass and vibrating through his chest from the body under him.

He finally heaves himself up on his forearms and very carefully pulls back, watches his softened cock slide free. Watches the glistened trail of white that leaks out after him, and damn if he couldn’t get hard so easy again watching his cum leak out of Nate.

Resisting impulses isn’t his strong suit, so he has two fingers in Nate’s asshole moments later, and the older man gasps and twitches against the sheets.

“God, that has no right to be that hot,” Wade marvels, fingering Nate slow and easy, watching the way his hole--flushed and slightly puffy and well stretched takes his fingers so damn easy now.

“I’m not going a second time, so get your fingers out of my goddamn asshole you horny bastard,” Nate snaps, but then he also groans when Wade very deliberately and carefully presses against his prostate.

“Shower?” Wade asks hopefully, as he reluctantly pulls his fingers back to his own personal space, wiping them on the definitely-need-laundry-time sheets. “And then round two?”

Nate rolls over on his back, and he looks so smugly satisfied, so absolutely at peace with life right now, that Wade feels like his heart is going to explode from all sorts of very dangerous, very soft feelings. He leans down and puts his lips on Nate’s, feels a hand settle on the back of his neck in a gentle caress, a thumb stroking circles under one ear while they kiss.

“Yeah,” Nate says as they part the bare minimum for talking. “Shower, breakfast, and then I’m fucking you on that rickety travesty you call a kitchen table.”

“If you break it, you buy me a new one,” Wade replies immediately.

“Deal.”

It's so unexpectedly easy. Given that it's them, that dramatic and difficult, editorially-driven shit happens to them almost on the daily, this here is so simple. There's been plenty of shit that's happened--to them, to other people--that Wade wishes they could rewind, but in this moment he's got Nate smirking up at him, warm and easy in his bed, and that's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am apparently on a "soft" writing kick. Blame circumstances in my life--I really can't help it.
> 
> Comments are <3.


End file.
